With Love from Cabin 9
by LieutnantArtemis0207
Summary: With Love from Cabin 9. It's a LeoXNico fanfic. It's Nico's 'birthday' as no one knows when it is. it's guessed to be on the Winter Sostice and Leo has a present for his bestfriend, and maybe a little more! Flamers are welcome! After War with Gaia!


First one - shot! Please R&R

Life was getting easier in Camp Half - blood. All wars were done, the two camps were safe and friendly. Last but not least Percy was back. And engaged.

Nico looked around for Annabeth and hurtled across the commons area, leaping over the hearth. If Annabeth saw him, he was dead. Not only for letting himself get kidnapped but for lying about Percy. If he hadn't had been in such a sorry state when the Seven had found him, Annabeth would have kicked his ass then. Instead she had waited until he had healed. Then she had kicked his ass... numerous times. If it hadn't had been fo Leo, Annie would've killed him.

Nico snuck across to the Hephaestus cabin. He knocked on the door. A very annoyed looking Will Solace answered, obviously not caring that his hair was rumpled or his bottom lip was a little swollen.

"Oh Nico... you must be looking for Leo," he said looking a little fazed.

"Yeah. Leo said he wanted me. You know what it's about?" Nico grinned. Will smiled back.

"Maybe I do. Now, go on in and don't mind the mess. Me and Jake were... building," the Son of Apollo grinned mischeiviously. Nico smirked. It wasn't a secret about Jake and Will. Everyone knew they lived together. Fuck it, people were expecting them to get married. Nico walked past Jake who looked slightly rumpled. He was bent over a project of some sort.

"You're shirts buutoned up wrong," Nico teased. The older boy blushed and fiddled with his shirt as Nico walked past.

Nico spotted the Latino boy, in a middle of a huge pile of shit. His Fireboy. Leo was about 17 and at his prime. Working on the Argo and the war had given him serious muscles. His curly hair had straightened a little now and hung at his shoulders.

"Y'know, you have to clean up after yourself if you're going to play with your toys," Nico said wrapping his arms around Leo's waist. Leo shivered gently, and turned around.

"Yeah, you've told me Ghost King," Leo whispered in Nico's ear. The taller boy grinned. They're lips brushed together, the Latino stretching to reach the Italian's lip.

"So what did you want me for? I was supposed to be going to my Dad's," Nico said. He felt Leo's lips curl into a smile at the base of his neck. The Latino bit down softly making the Italian groan into Leo's hair. In retaliation Nico pulled Leo closer to him and let his hips brush against Leo's. The smaller boy's back arched and he let a small moan slip from his mouth.

"No distractions, Valdez," Nico purred. "Please explain to me, why you're letting me risk Annie's wrath."

"Well, I dug up something. Not literally. Information. On you," The son of Hephaestus watched the Son of Hades carefully. He looked non - plussed. "Y'know the way we always thought that your birthday was on the Winter Solstice, a.k.a today?" Leo asked. Nico nodded. " Well, funny thing is, is that today is your actual birthday. Apparently you 'died' when you were seven. All traces of you disappear. But then you reappear a couple of years ago and I can garuntee you'll get a kick out of this, in China as a magician." Both boys chuckled. Leo continued. "But that's not my surprise."

The Hispanic boy disappeared, then reappeared with a medium sized package. Nico ripped the paper off eagerly and stared down at a little scrap book. He opened the book, staring at each page. The first half, was all a family tree, a little scrap of information about each person. The second, was pictures of Nico at camp. Leo had gotten photos of Bianca off of Phoebe, one of the hunters. The last picture was of the two boys, fingers entwined, looking at each other adoringly.

Nico looked at Leo carefully. "Leo... this - I - Thank you," the Italian breathed. Leo smiled, feeling proud. "This gives me my whole life back. I can finally find out, who I am!" Nico continued.

Then their lips touched. Nico kissed Leo roughly, biting down on his lip. Nico's lips ravaged down the Latino's neck.

"Hey Nico?" Leo whispered.

"Mhm," was the only reply he got. Leo detangled himself from his boyfriend. He took the scrapbook away from Nico and gently laid it in a silk line box, carved with intricate designs, to keep the book safe. He handed the box to Leo.

"With love from Cabin 9," Leo said. Nico grabbed Leo's hand and dragged him to the shadows. "Wher-" Leo was cut off by Nico's grin.

"Well, I need to thank you and I believe that Will and Jake have this cabin booked. And my cabin's empty..." Nico trailed off, pulling at Leo's hand. The Hispanic gulped.

"To cabin 13," he said.

"With love," Nico laughed. They shadow - travelled away.

"Well that was fun," Will smiled.

"They deserve each other. I'm happy Leo found someone," Jake sighed. Will frowned.

"Why do you keep putting your shirt back on?" he whined. The two of them then went off to copy Nico and Leo. Well it was a good idea.

(In cabin 13)

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" Nico said in perfect French.

"Oui," Leo grinned back.

AND THE REST IS HISTORY.

FIN

I hope you liked it. Flamers are welcome, because I wnat to do a lot of one - shots on unusual couples and I don't want to do that, if I make boring stories!

ALSO please read my other story Connor Stoll and the Daughter of Death. It's not finished but there are 18 chapters up. Please R&R. I need some constructive criticism!

Thank you !

Jess


End file.
